


Firework

by jetblock



Category: Disney's Toontown Online (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, cartoon physics and logic, nothing too serious tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblock/pseuds/jetblock
Summary: After pulling the greatest April Toons prank ever, Jester's name has definitely made the records. Too bad its the wrong ones, as a bitter Telemarketer is left cleaning up his mess.
Relationships: Cogs/Toons (Disney: Toontown)
Kudos: 3





	Firework

**Author's Note:**

> Completely self-indulgent, and mainly posted here as a way to archive it, so i dont really expect anyone to read this, but if you do read this than thanks! You are definitely toon enough!
> 
> No beta read, so if y'all see any mistakes pls tell me, english aint my main language and im a dumbass. Also I haven't written in months so if things looks stiff blame it on that lmao
> 
> Also the cog's name is written with the spanish pronunciation in mind, idk how the english pronunciation would even sound lol

The sun was setting over the horizon, blanketing Toontown in a drowsy state that could rival the energy that was ever present in Dreamland. Except the energy the residents of Toontown had was the complete opposite. Each toon shook with anticipation and excitement, so much so that even the grumpiest toon in town couldn't help but to share the excitement. 

What was the source of all the commotion? Simple, the last hours of March were wrapping up, the first day of April quickly approaching. A.k.a April Toons. A day where the inner prankster of any toon could come out freely without any repercussions whatsoever. Practical jokes and pranks were common any day of the year in Toontown, due to the natural silliness present in toons, but in April Toons things stepped up a notch. Pranks and jokes increased tenfold, every toon in a competition to come up with the grandest prank toonkind has ever seen. Silliness levels would rise to dramatic levels, the atmosphere sucking the silly from carefree toons that gave off in excess. Truly April Toons was an event many looked forward to, especially since the cogs invaded, as silliness levels would reach levels reminiscent of back before the cog wars on the holiday. 

Many older toons animated before the first cog ever took step on Toontown could reminisce about the past, while many younger toons would simply view the holiday as a way to get their name down in the records as they tried to outdo pranks from years past. Such one of those toons was a royal blue cat, who instead of hitting the stack in preparation of the big day tomorrow was instead going over some blueprints and maps, checking his phone every so often.

Jester had been planning for months for this. Indeed one of the best things that he had ever done since he had been animated. He had sneaked past cog territory to get the maps and blueprints currently laid down on his coffee table, gotten help from a higher up in toon council in order to ‘borrow’ a small mountain of fireworks and TNT, not to say nothing about the rather hefty investment he had made in order to get a couple barrels of the sparkiest glitter jellybeans could buy. What could one toon want with hundreds of explosives and more glitter than necessary? The answer: to pull the greatest prank of all time, one to go down in history books and records. 

Jester was going down the last parts of his master plan when he felt his phone go off. Checking the screen, he noticed the two new whispers, indicating that project G.P.E.B (Greatest Prank Ever, Baby!) was ready to go. He smirked as he gathered the documents and his phone and shoved them down his hammerspace. It was now show time.

* * *

Jester’s teleportation hole opened up, depositing him outside of Oak Street, where the tunnel leading to Sellbot HQ was located. There, two other toons were waiting nearby, trying their best to look inconspicuous even though there was no one around due to the late hour. Not even a single cog could be seen roaming the streets. Good.

Waving his arms to catch the attention of the other two, Jester signaled them to get closer. As the two toons stepped from the shadows, Jester could indeed conclude that those were his friends, Jet and CW. Jet was a small black duck, wearing a bright orange shirt that matched his bill perfectly and a pair of washed athletic white shorts. While relatively calm and level-headed, Jet had an explosive temper, but thankfully only a small handful of things would set him off. His other companion, Clown Wig, or CW as everyone called him, was a tall and lanky bright red crocodile, wearing a bright yellow t-shirt with an ocean print on it with cyan shorts. He was a chill guy that rode off Jester's and Jet’s more zany energy, although he too had his zany moments. Together they made the perfect trio of clowns and partners in crime.

They sneaked along the wall that had been built to separate Sellbot HQ from the Gardens, the tunnel being the only entry way between the two places. Of course, since this particular mission demanded stealth, the group decided to forgo the tunnel, instead making their own makeshift entrance a couple miles along the brick wall. They were the only ones who knew about this secret entrance, as they had excavated this opening a few weeks ago. On the other side of the tunnel, they were met with all of their supplies. Tons of crates filled with either fireworks or explosives littered the place, all stacked up hazardously on a single red wagon. The barrels of glitter were already at their destination, so that was one less worry. The trio approached a small chest to the side, hidden behind a dead bush, each of them pulling out a helmet. Securing his helmet in, Jester checked his phone. Pulling up a log, he checked for any names that shouldn't be there. In his months of preparation, he had found out that cogs tended to be more lenient with their security on toon holidays. Guards around the factories only consist of only a few cogs and goons instead of the usual hordes of them, as most toons preferred to enjoy the activities that the holidays offered instead of raiding cog spaces. That was a pleasant surprise, as Jester was able to hack into the sellbot’s schedules, changing around their guard shifts so one of the smaller factories was completely abandoned. Now they had the whole night until 6am to set up their prank. Sellbot HQ and Toontown wouldn't know what hit ‘im.

Pushing the wagon, they made their way to their targeted factory, making sure to sneak past whatever security they had missed. They managed to make it to the factory without setting off whatever secret alarms the cogs had, a small miracle considering the height of their cargo. Gesturing to the others to split off, they each grabbed as many crates as they could carry and split off to shove down the explosives in whatever space they could without being totally obvious. As Jet and CW traveled together, they ran across the barrels of glitter they had stashed here earlier disguised as oil cans. The barrels surrounded a big piece of machinery, with different levers and buttons that controlled the whole factory. The epicenter of their little prank. Snickering to one another they raced down to where the wagon was, resupplying their supply of fireworks, only to come running back up to the controls. They just needed to set up the fireworks here before blowing up the whole joint. Jet began quick work of placing down and connecting the explosives to the detonator, as CW stood by and kept guard. Checking his phone, CW saw a new whisper, noting that Jester was done setting the explosive on his side and was getting their get away ready. Pocketing his phone back to his hammerspace he took out a spray can, walking over to one of the nearby walls to leave a little cherry on top. With both Jet and CW both engrossed in their tasks, no one noticed the soft sound of heels clicking upon the concrete, or the faraway shine of a flashlight off nearby.

* * *

Raphael strolled through the empty factory, shining his flashlight in front of him to avoid tripping on the pipes and machinery that snaked through the floor. The cluttered surrounding did nothing to improve his foul mood. He was stuck with guard duty, _again_ , and it seemed like all the other cogs that were scheduled to the night shift had played hooky. Another wave of annoyance washed through him. One of the easiest days in the year and everyone ditched. They didn't even need to worry about toons sneaking back here! The morons were too busy with their little holiday to go infiltrating the factories. Raphael sighed, feeling a headache coming in. Just his luck that he was stuck with all the load.

Believe it or not, Raphael was once a successful sellbot. He had risen quickly to the rank of a Mover & Shaker since he was manufactured, and was one of the best in his whole branch. He had a cushy job in the top floors of the Sellbot Towers, and a reputation as a prodigy. Indeed there was no product or service that he couldn't sell, even the most stubborn toons were quick to get caught up on his swift tongue that they ended with their wallets completely empty. It was his persuasion skills that had also helped him out from ever being reassembled. He could talk even the most bloodthirsty toon out of an encounter and leave said toon completely sad with a wave of his hand. Lady luck had indeed blessed Raphael, but just as quick as she blessed him did she punched his face.

It all started with small events that quickly snowballed out of control. For starters he had his first ever failed sale. Not used to being denied a sale, he shook it off convincing himself that it was just a small bump. After all even the most experienced salesman faced failure sooner or later. But the incident haunted the back of his mind, like some sort of malware on his hard-drive. Things continued normally for a week before it happened again. And again. _And again._ It got so bad that even _cogs_ refused his sales. Rumors of Raphael losing his touch spread like wildfire around the offices, that even cogs at the very bottom of the corporate ladder were talking about it! He seethed with fury at the mere thought of it. How dare others talk behind his back like this?! Determination flooded his systems, He’ll show them that he hasn't crashed and burned yet! Him? A has-been? _Bah_ , a ridiculous notion that he will soon squash down.

But before he knew it a memo from the V.P himself appeared in his fax machine. Apparently the lack of sales didn't go unnoticed by his superiors, and now he was being moved to patrol the streets of Toontown. Anxiousness quickly replaced whatever anger he had as he read the ink on the paper. While Raphael was no stranger to fighting, he couldn't deny the nervousness that was in the back of his head each time he was engaged in battle. Sure, he had always left each encounter as pristine as he had been before, but the encounters were so few and far away that he didn't even worry about being blown up into a million pieces. It was also before his luck had turned a dive for the worse. As much as he was currently in denial about his whole situation, even he knew that his days of talking toons out of battle were gone. And now he was expected to fight toons until his eventual demise or until he got transferred out of there. Cog have mercy.

At first it wasn't that bad, his high level and position chased away toons, but he was quick to propel away as soon as his shift ended. He danced between intimidating toons and avoiding them for a few days, his confidence building each day he didn't wake up in the reassembling wing. But his newfound confidence was ripped from him as soon as higher laff toons spotted him. Soon enough he was engaged in combat. He made sure to quickly end the battle, only taking a breath of relief when the toon showed the telltale signs of going sad. He even managed to dodge some of the gags thrown his way, only taking a few hits in the process. His gears were little clogged up from the disgusting mixture that was water with pie, but were functional enough that he could propel himself to the repair bay no problem. His first fight since he started this position and he wasn't a pile of gears. Some would look at the accomplishment as a sign of encouragement, but Raphael was just drained. He just hoped things would get easier from here on. How naïve.

Things definitely did NOT get easier. As he returned to the streets a day after the fight, he noticed the same toon he made go sad, only this time they had company. Raphael tried his best to not catch their attention, but it seemed the toon was definitely looking for him, for as he turned to go the different direction as the group, the toon had spotted him.

“There he is!” The shrill scream of the toon opened a massive floodgate of anxiousness on Raphael. He had barely taken a step, when he was surrounded by four neon toons , all reaching into their gag bags. He could only pray as his sellbot emblem opened up revealing his health light. But it seemed his prayer was answered as another cog joined the fight. Looking to his left revealed the newcomer to be a level 4 Name Dropper, but his attention had been torn from them before his databanks could pull up a name to match the cog as he saw one of the toon raise their arm. He had half a second to dodge the fruit pies thrown at him, but unfortunately his companion didn't have the same luck as a pie slice was currently lodged in the middle of their chest, health light blinking to represent the damage done. Orange. Not good, but they weren't down for the count yet. If they had any chance of winning this they needed to attack fast and hard.

“Watch out Toon, you’re on shaky ground”, he let the pre-programed lines flow from his mouth as he stomped the ground, taking deep satisfaction as Quake did its job and tossed the toons to the ground. While normally he wouldn't dish out his most powerful attack so early on in a fight, he went ahead with it anyways. After all, the shorter the fight the less chance any of them would get blown up. His companion prepared their attack, letting out a wave of Synergy that successfully hit all the toons who were still shaken up from his earlier attack. He noticed how two of the toons in front of them were frowning, no doubt their laff meter already low. Good, now he knew who to concentrate on.

The toons also choose their target, choosing to concentrate on the plus one. Luckily his companion seemed to anticipate this as they dodged the pie slices thrown at them. Noises of frustration could be heard from the toons, and this only fueled Raphael to keep going, a smirk growing on his face.

Raphael prepared another attack, sending out a Shake that hit three of the toons, the one he made go sad yesterday dodging the attack. He saw one of the toons hang their head, sadness taking over them as they collapsed on the road from exhaustion. He could see the group start to panic at the loss of one of their gang, the sight making Raphael grin even more. Just like he showed these toons he wasn't one to be messed with he would show the rest of the cogs in his department that he wasn't no has-been. He was torn from his fantasy of revenge as he saw his companion preparing their attack. Pulling out a white box, they fired Rolodex at one of the toons, successfully hitting them in the chest. The toon hung their head and collapsed, joining their fallen companion. Two more remaining.

In his glee he didn't notice the cream pie flying at him, until it connected with his face, bits of whip cream and pie falling off to land on his suit. He felt a painful shock as his system tried to fight the silliness of the gag, and he quickly scrubbed his face and suit free of the remaining pie. Looking down he saw his light change to a steady orange, nervousness replacing any confidence he had. He quickly regained his composure, jumping straight to attention. That was one gag and there were two toons, cog knew who the other toon was going for nex-

His question was answered when he saw his companion getting drenched by a water gun that literally popped out of nowhere. He stood there as he saw their health light flashing red, the Name Dropper looking at their light in shook too before they hunched over. Their frame was shaking as they tried to contain the zany laughter caused by the gags. Anyone knew that cogs couldn't contain silliness, as it overcharged their systems and processors, so when one saw a cog break down in laughter one knew it was the end. And the end it was, as the laughter that his companion fought so hard to contain escaped their mouth, causing them to break down laughing in a downright painful and manic way. Raphael couldn't look away as the sound of gears and bolts whirring filled the air, the laughing growing louder by the second. As the laughing grew to such a degree that Raphael was sure his hearing processors were going to need replacement, the body of the Name Dropper locked up in a rigid position, their head starting to spin wildly in circles until their body collapsed into itself before blowing up.

Raphael stood there for a few seconds, both in shock and silence before fury flooded his whole being, tainting his vision red. Calling upon his energy banks, he concentrated all of his power before stomping the ground furiously with so much force he broke the stone beneath his feet. The two toons only had a second to look shocked before the force from the Quake knocked the two several feet away. They couldn't even recover as Raphael continued stomping the ground, the cracks on the ground growing with each shake of the floor. Raphael continued, wanting nothing more than to stomp out the laff on the toons stupid meters until they reached zero and then some. He only stopped when his body entered energy reserve mode, leaving him to collapse to his knees. He forced himself to look up, and he noticed the four toons collapsed feet away from him, each completely bruised and knocked cold. Dragging himself to his feet, he started to gather the remains of the Name Dropper that had helped him. A task easier said than done as their parts were thrown everywhere due to his Quake. Looking around he found a big piece next to one of the defeated toons, and he dragged himself over there. His body was completely drained, he was starting to run on fumes at this point and he needed to get to his charging station soon if he didn't want to deactivate in the middle of the street. He gathered the part by the toon, and as he gathered the last piece he noticed that the toon had a small cut that was bleeding on their face. Come to think about it, it was the first time he had ever seen or heard about a toon bleeding, their bodies usually disregarded all known laws and physics that made them able to survive otherwise fatal injuries. But Raphael was too exhausted to think much about it so with great effort he stood up, and made the painfully slow trek back to Sellbot HQ.

Time blurred together just like the streets he passed until he was shaken out of his stupor when his face was hit by the pollution in the air that accompanied Sellbot HQ. Speeding up, he limped all the way to the repair bay where he was able to get the attention of one of the cogs working there before passing out, his body successfully draining the little fuel he had left.

Consciousness passed him over like waves for the next few days before he finally woke up. He groggily sat up, clutching his head in pain. It was never a good idea to tap into the energy reserves built in cogs as if they were drained deactivation would follow soon after. Judging by how tired his body felt and the pounding pain in his head he must have been dangerously close to deactivating. He sighed, choosing to preoccupy himself by studying his surroundings. He was in the medical wing of the repair bay, usually used to assist extreme emergencies. Definitely a close one.

He was soon attended by one of the workers, who performed a system check. After more tests he was dismissed from the repair wing. Apparently he had gone offline for three days, which were two days more than necessary. He rushed to the check in desk, absolutely dreading the work that had no doubt piled up on his time off. In his rush to get into the office he had forgotten to ask about the Name Dropper, but decided to ask later. Right now he had work to do.

Days passed from there, Raphael still working in patrolling the streets, and the demanding nature of his new job made him forget about the Name Dropper. Apparently his little Quake he had unleashed in his berserker state had not gone unnoticed. Word about a cog so powerful that it could create a hole in the ground spread throughout the residents of Toontown like an urban legend, some shaking in fear at the thought that a cog could do that while others denied the existence of a cog like that. No matter what, the residents of Toontown were quite confused on the sudden appearance of the large hole that now adorned the street. Well all except four toons, who claimed that a Mover & Shaker did it. The tale of the four toons definitely made an impression on the rest of Toontown, as some toons were terrified of running into the Mover & Shaker of legend that they ran away whenever they saw a Mover & Shaker, while other toons purposely hunted down Mover & Shakers in hopes of running into the one and taking it down. All in all, it was a complete mess for Raphael. The battles that he was engaged in were cutting it closer and closer with each one and had him even more tired than the next. His disdain for the Toons grew with each day and he wanted nothing to do with the brightly colored citizens of Toontown. Each day his stress accumulated and he could feel his breaking point reaching close. Until one day it finally happened.

After days of cutting close, Raphael finally met his match. His match being a cream pie to the face and a free falling piano. As he stood up from the wrecked remains of the piano his body started convulsing, and he felt the metal skeleton supporting him started to cave him. The light in his chest was blinking madly, and the sight along with the pain in his body made him start to giggle. Weeks he had spent worrying about this very moment and here he was. He had truly crashed and burned, nothing but a has-been that was about to be a million of pieces. His giggles had evolved into mad laughter, the gears in his body locking up or spinning wildly out of control. In his state Raphael did not register the liquid substance that was leaking from his eyes. His mind started to drift, not registering the pain anymore or anything in that matter until darkness surrounded him.

He didn't know what happened after that, his mind drifting as he began to forget. He forgot his name, who he was, or what his purpose was. He doesn't know how much time he spent like that, in that void until all of a sudden he woke up, memories rushing so fast into his mind he had gotten whiplash. As he remembered, the memory of the last fight shocked his system so hard he fell back into the bed he was laying on, banging his head on the metal frame. He didn't even register what was happening as ghost pain worked through his body, leaving his systems in a frantic state. Unknown to his knowledge a special program jumped on, forcefully controlling his body to be calmer. Raphael let the program take place, still too out of it to know what was happening. He spent a few seconds like this until he registered voices around him.

“Systems returning to their normal states, sir.”

“All systems appear to be functional, sir.”

“Reassembly successful, sir.”

The last sentence completely gained his attention. Reassembly, huh. So he had exploded. That explained his freakout. He forced himself to take deep long breaths, trying to calm his racing mind, until he heard footsteps approaching him.

“Welcome back, RA-037.” A tall skelecog said, flashing him a smile that would be forever ingrained in his head.

Ever since being reassembled things improved ever so slightly, but bad luck still hung from his shoulders every waking moment. For starters he was demoted from a Mover & Shaker to a Telemarketer. This was a huge blow to him, and he all but lost hope in returning to his previous status. With his new body came a new him. Gone was the confident and silver tongued Raphael, and in his place was a bitter, cold and reclusive Telemarketer. On the bright side, or rather the slightly-brighter-than-black side he had been moved away from the streets. Instead now he had guard duty surrounding the outer factories closer to the scrapyard and was an over glorified delivery boy. And Raphael _hated it_. Well, he hated just about everything these days, but that was beside the point.

So here he was, the sole guard in factory C-03. Staying up at the dead of night patrolling something his fellow cogs found so unimportant they ditched it. Raphael considered joining the other cogs and leaving, when he heard a distinct giggle in the distance. A giggle in a voice so high-pitched and annoying that it could only belong to the nauseating residents of Toontown. Just great. Exactly what he needed right now.

Turning off his flashlight as to not alert the toon, Raphael sneaked through the corridors of the factory, following the giggles that flowed through the air. Rounding the corner or a large machine he saw the intruding toons. One of them was a small toon, messing around beneath the main controls of the factory, while the other was a tall red toon that was spray painting a crude drawing into one of the walls. Both toons had helmets on their heads, making their species vague and the surrounding darkness just helped conceal any other identifiable feature. One thing that Raphael did make out was the large number of crates and barrels that surrounded the main controls. Shifting ever so closer, he was able to read some of the labels the crates had, causing his eyes to go wide.

The crates were filled to the brim with fireworks or TNT. Enough explosives to blow the factory skyhigh. In his shock, his arm had banged against a barrel to his side, the sound gaining the attention of the two toons in front of him. 

“Busted!” One of them yelled, and both toons dashed away, leaving small clouds of dust where they stood.

“Hey- Stop!” Raphael yelled out before giving chase. He needed to get the detonator before the fools blew the place up. While guard duty sucked ass, he _definitely_ didn't want to go back to the streets of Toontown.

He chased them around a corner, and he spotted more explosives that the idiots failed to hide. _How many explosives had they rigged the place up with?!_ The toons tried to shake him off by throwing machines and metal parts on his path, but Raphael simply dodged and evaded the makeshift obstacles. He was gaining on them and was just about to reach for them when a blinding white light made him trip on his step.

As he crashed with the floor, he heard the unmistakable roar of an engine and the screech of tires. Looking up he saw a third toon on a toon utility vehicle, pulling the other two into the back seats. The third toon also had a helmet blocking their face, the bright headlights conveniently making the rest of their body hard to see. The other two were pulling themselves up when Raphael regained his footing. _Dammit._ He definitely couldn't allow the toons to escape. How they even managed to sneak a car through security was beyond him.

“Hold on!” He heard the diver yell, as they reached for the gear shift. The car launched backwards, squishing into itself in a way only toon objects could, preparing to propel itself forward. Without thinking Raphael jumped, grabbing a hold on the car’s bumper before the car flew forwards.

The three toons didn't seem to have noticed that Raphael had a deathgrip on the bumper as the car swerved violently due to the driver’s reckless driving. His position was only given away when the car hit one of the pipes on the floor, the collision causing him to be airborne for a second before he crashed with the back of the car, the surrounding _bump_ alerting the toons on the back of his presence.

The two toons let out twin alarmed _ecks_ before yelling incomprehensibly at the driver, too preoccupied with their panic to stop Raphael as he dragged himself into the car. He had to get control of the wheel and stop whatever crazy stunt these toons were trying to pull. As he slowly crawled closer to the backseats, the driver had abruptly turned the vehicle, sending the machine spinning in circles as a desperate attempt to shake him off. Luckily Raphael had such a deathgrip on the surface of the car he was sure he left handprints with how hard his grip was. The driver regained control of the vehicle, checking over their shoulder to see if their plan of shaking Raphael off proved successful. Raphael got immense pleasure at seeing how they tensed up, their frustration clear as day even though he couldn't see their face. But before he got much enjoyment from the situation, Raphael saw how a literal lightbulb went off above their head. Never a good sign. And his hunch was right, as the toon stepped on the gas with more force than necessary, turning the wheel at a 90 degree angle, making the wheels screech loudly, the yells of the other two toons joining in. The sudden sharp turn had him ducking his head down, so he couldn't see what the other two were yelling about as the car stabilized itself.

“HIT THE BRAKES!”

“SLOW DOWN! SLOW DOWN!”

This got Raphael’s attention, as the tone of the screams were alarmed, to the point of borderline hysterical. The source of the screaming? The car was currently going full speed… right at a brick wall, with no intention of stopping and accumulating more speed by the second. The driver paid absolutely no mind at the fact that they were currently driving the car to stone hard brick, even with his two companions shaking them from both sides in a futile attempt to get him to stop.

“Hold on!” was the only warning they got as the car crashed with the wall, breaking through with a bang that blended in with the screams of Raphael and the toons. As the car traveled through the air, time seemed to stop for a few moments before gravity jump started again, leaving the car to crash abruptly with the ground, making it bounce a few times. The force sent Raphael flying, only to land between the two toons in the backseat, but they were too shaken up from the crash to pay him much mind, with stars flying circles above their heads. It was only when they shaked their heads to get rid of the stars did they notice that there was a cog sitting between them, which only caused them to scream even more. Having heard the commotion behind him, the driver turned their head, shock apparent in their body when they realized that the cog was not shaken off in the crash.

“Quick! There’s emergency pies under the seats!” That statement opened a pit of dread on Raphael’s stomach. To avoid having a pie smashed in his face, Raphael scrambled out of the backseat, the jumpy drive threatening to send him flying straight into the ground. He activated his propeller just as the toons reemerged from rummaging beneath the seats, a small pile of fruit pies in their arms. He continued to give chase to the car in the air, dodging the pies as they were thrown at him. They had managed to clear some space between themselves and the factory still filled to the brim with explosives. Apparently the driver had noticed this as well as they yelled something that Raphael couldn't make out before thrusting the wheel to the tall red toon, switching places with them in the backseat. The other smaller toon continued throwing pies at him before the leader whispered them something, causing the other to reach into their pocket and take something that definitely shouldn't have fit in there. Raphael watched the exchange go down, eyes widening as he recognized what the object was. It was a comically big remote, a big red button in the center, and an antenna that zigged-zagged sticking out of it. No doubt about it, that was the control for the fireworks, and judging by how giddy the toon looked he had all intentions of pressing the button that would lead to no doubt another demotion, and depending on the damage done by the explosion, possible scrapping.

Pushing himself to go as fast as he could, Raphael managed to reach the bumper again, arms reached out towards the remote. Time stopped for the second time that day as the toon with the control pressed the button, the other toon in shock as they noticed how close Raphael had gotten to the control. No one moved as a second passed, before a deafening boom shook the air accompanied with a flash of light. Raphael had just turned to face the lightshow in horror before a shockwave pushed him against the car, the impact leaving him seeing white for a moment. As he regained his vision he noticed the car was once again airborne, with him clutching to the trunk, while the toons were gripping their respective seats. He turned his attention to the toon still clutching the remote, fury filling his whole being as he gave the toon that had just cost him his job a death glare. Oh how he wanted to crush the pathetic flea-ridden bag until they were nothing but a puddle. But his thoughts of revenge were cut short as the car once again came careening down to the ground, this time in a less controlled manner as the first crash. As the car painfully bounced off the ground, Raphael watched as the one toon that had the remote lost their grip, leaving them to fly a few feet into the air before crashing down into their seat again. The jump had made their helmet loose, and as they made contact it came off, revealing a shocked deep blue cat. Raphael made it his mission to memorize everything about the toon he could observe, filing the data to the back of his mind for later use. He noticed that the toon had a circular nose, as opposed to the small triangular nose cat toons were known for. He made eye contact with him, and noticed a number of emotions flash quickly on his eyes before the toon scrambled for his helmet. Unfortunately his reconnaissance mission was cut, as the other toon besides the cat had one pie left, which he used to smack Raphael in the face with, knocking him out of the car and rolling painfully into the ground. 

Wiping his eyes from the smushed bits of pie and ignoring the change in color on his health light, Raphael saw as the tall red pulled out a teleportation hole, handing it out to the cat, who had put his helmet back on, and the other toon. The two stretched out the teleportation hole into a size the car could fit thru before throwing it down in front of the car. Raphael just laid there as he watched the car disappear, the black hole soon following after, indicating the clean getaway of the toons. He continued to lay there, ignoring the sound of fireworks going off behind him as well as the burning wreckage of the factory he was supposed to guard. Exhaustion suddenly seized him, as the adrenaline from the car chase left his body. He let out a loud groan, letting his face fall with a splat into the floor. He was absolutely _NOT_ looking forward to explaining to his supervisor what had happened.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
